Change of Heart
by ladyasgardian
Summary: Oneshot. 5x08. Thea didn't want to leave a place where her parents and friends were alive, but Roy manages to change her mind.


A/N: This starts off with the scene in 5x08 where Thea refused to go with Oliver. I added a little Roy in it because I'm sure they would be dating in her perfect fantasy. Basically my version of what made her change her mind. Enjoy!

Thea's heart clenched as she watched her brother walk away. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to stay here. They had their parents back, and Laurel and Tommy were both alive. Oliver may be able to turn his back on a chance of happiness, but she couldn't. She was tired of the constant fighting and suffering. No way in hell was she going to let this opportunity go.

Thea wiped away any lingering tears on her cheeks and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down before someone asked her why she was upset during such a joyous occasion. Actually, now that Thea was thinking about it, Oliver would be leaving Laurel at the altar. She hoped he would at least talk to Laurel before leaving. Sara should speak to her, too. There was no way to avoid heartbreak, but she hoped they would at least make it easier on the bride.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Roy. She had completely forgotten about him, and to be honest, she thought she would never see him again. Yet here he was, looking handsome in a well-fitted suit paired with a gorgeous red tie. Thea broke out into a wide smile and hugged him. God, she missed him.

Roy gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back. "I'm not late, am I?"

Thea shook her head, her smile refusing to leave. "You're right on time."

"Good," Roy said as he grabbed a champagne flute from the tray of a passing waiter. As he took a sip, Thea couldn't help but stare at him. Roy Harper was here with her. And as her boyfriend. She remembered how he hated dressing up, but he looked comfortable right now, as if he wore suits constantly. She probably took him to a lot of her family's events, so he was used to it. That was crazy to think about. She had a life with Roy. She couldn't turn her back against all this, yet her brother's words wouldn't budge from her mind.

"You okay?" Roy asked, concerned. It was at that moment Thea realized she was staring at him for too long, and she quickly cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I'm good," Thea reassured him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just tired from all the preparation. Can't wait for the wedding to be over."

Roy shook his head, his brows furrowed. "That definitely does not sound like the Thea I know." He put his glass down and rested his hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing her gently. "What's wrong?"

Thea sighed, both flattered and irritated that he could see through her. She loved how he was acting as the concerned boyfriend, and it reminded her a lot of her own Roy from back home, but she couldn't be honest with him. Not only would he not believe her, but it would ruin the illusion of this reality. Instead, she decided to go for a half-truth.

"What if you knew the truth about something, but you pretended to not know just so you could be happier? Is that okay?"

Roy hesitated before answering, and she could see he was thinking carefully. After a few moments, he spoke. "This isn't a hypothetical, is it?"

Damn it. Of course he had to be caring and helpful. "Never mind, Roy."

"No," Roy objected, moving his hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek. "Tell me. Please."

Thea bit her lip. She wanted to talk to someone so bad. This was a huge decision she's making, so she had to be sure about it. And having an outsider weigh in would be useful. "I'm just confused," Thea admitted, settling for those words. "Like, even though it's not real but it's great, isn't that better than something real but terrible?"

"I think that's the easy way," Roy mused. He let his hand fall and grabbed hers. "But you miss out on the chance to have an amazing real thing."

Thea frowned, not following. "What do you mean?"

"Take Oliver for example," Roy offered, running his thumb across the back of her hand. "Your dad wants him to take over the company, which is the easy way. But I think your brother should make a name for himself, build from the ground up. That's gonna be really hard, and he might not even make it to the top."

Thea nodded, and he continued. "But if he does make it, and without your father's help, he would achieve a lot more than he would've if your dad simply handed it to him. Oliver would've actually earned it. But he needs to take that risk. Does that make sense?"

It was definitely an interesting analogy, and one Thea understood. This was the easy route. Living here would be amazing, but it wasn't her life. She couldn't just jump into a better reality and stay there, no matter how appealing it was. And she really wanted to stay.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," Thea smiled softly. He ended up helping her after all. "Thank you."

Roy laced their fingers together. "Don't tell Oliver I said that, though. Especially if he does end up taking your dad's offer."

Thea chuckled, loving how he was playing with her hand. It reminded her of the way her own Roy did. Maybe she could enjoy a few more moments with him before she leaves. "Why would I tell him that?" Thea asked playfully.

"Oh, come on," Roy smirked knowingly. "I know you guys tell each other everything. Honestly, it's weird how you two are insanely close, considering the age gap."

Thea cocked her head, contemplating his statement. Of course she was close with him in her world, as they're the only remaining members of their family. But she figured their relationship in this one was normal, not too different from the Lance sisters. "Are we really?"

Roy nodded. "Where there's one Queen, the other won't be too far behind."

That hit her hard, much harder than she expected. He was right. She and Oliver had been through so much together, and she was thinking about giving him up so she could stay with her parents. No matter how desirable this reality was, without her brother, it wouldn't be worth it. She realized that the moment he made his decision, he also made hers. There was never an option to stay.

Thea turned back to Roy and kissed him deeply. If this was her last chance with Roy, might as well make the most of it. When they parted, he looked confused. "Are you okay?"

Thea nodded, but here came the hard part. She had to say goodbye. God, she was going to torture the people that are making her suffer through this.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Thea paused, then added, "I love you."

He grinned back at her. "I love you, too."

With that, she tore her hand away from him and walked away, forcing herself to not look back. She had to join Oliver and their friends. But first, she was getting out of this ridiculous dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thea ran down the stairs, exhilarated to be out of that bridesmaid dress and into her own clothes. She was already beginning to feel like her old self. She swiftly passed by people, luckily avoiding anyone she knew, and headed for the back garden. When she got there, the rain was falling hard, and Thea felt a stab of regret. Rain was supposed to be good luck for weddings. She shook her head, clearing her mind. Maybe in another life. But not now.

"They're not real," Thea heard Oliver say, and saw him gripping an arrow. He was with Sara, Ray, and Diggle on top of the steps, facing a line of men with weapons. She recognized Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk, and Slade Wilson from the few she could see. Perfect

"Certainly looks real, but let's not get into that right now," Thea remarked as she joined them, eying Merlyn. He was dressed in his League of Assassins gear as opposed to the tailored suit she saw him wearing earlier. Any warm feelings she had for him before were gone. She was definitely going to take him out first.

Oliver turned to her, clearly startled by her appearance. He took a few hesitant steps towards her. "Speedy?" She heard his unspoken question clearly.

"Yeah. I had a change of heart, okay?" Thea responded, turning to him. She could never leave him, or her friends. They're a team, a family. "Like I said, can't lose my family again."

Oliver didn't say anything, but he looked relieved. He gave her a brief nod, and they turned to face their opponents. Thea felt a thrill rush through her. This is who she is. A fighter.

There was a brief moment of stillness, and then the five of them advanced towards their respective villains. As she ran towards Merlyn, Thea never felt more at home.


End file.
